This innovation relates to a machine for packaging miscellaneous articles and, more specifically, regards a unit for transferring articles between two conveyor lines which are angularly disposed to each other (preferably at 90°).
The articles transported from one zone to another to undergo further processing must very often be transferred from a first conveyor line to a second conveyor line at right angles to each other.
Several devices are known which are capable of transferring articles from one line to another on condition that the articles are placed in proximity to the point of transfer between the two lines.
These devices generally comprise carrier units provided with pickup devices, normally vertically movable suction cups which are lowered onto the first line to pick up the articles and then rotated on a carousel which moves them over the second line where they deposit the articles previously picked up.
Prior art devices, however, have limitations which differ in their effect on the production speed of the packaging plant.
In some cases, after being transferred to the second line, the orientation of the articles on the second line must be different from the orientation they had on the first line.
For example, on the first line, the articles may be made to advance in the direction of their long side and then placed side by side on the second line where they advance in the direction of their short side, rotated through an arc of 90° on the carousel carrying them.
Another need which is felt is that of avoiding scraping when the articles are picked up and released by the pickup means on account of the substantial difference in speed of the carousel and the first and second lines, as well as the rotation which the pickup means undergo as a result of the carousel rotating when they are lowered onto the articles.